


青春期的二十二种表征

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos, Isco/Álvaro Morata
Kudos: 1





	青春期的二十二种表征

1.  
阿尔瓦罗在万达大都会球场外面迷路了。或者说，他确实不敢出来了。  
“Kokino，”他背靠着红色的墙壁按下马德里的区号，手机卡运营商还在英国来不及调换，“我看见你们球场外面有好多人在等我。拿着番茄和鸡蛋的那种等，真的。”  
“那怎么办啊?”他的西班牙邻居打了个哈欠，好像既不着急也不吃惊，“今天是休息日，阿尔瓦罗。我又不在球场里。”  
“你又不是不知道，”虽然电话对面看不见手势，马德里男孩还是像他的意大利妻子那样，用手指急躁地比划起来:“我打电话问了你们，但你们每个人都安慰我——没事的——”  
“你问过弗朗西斯科了吗?”马竞中场懒洋洋的声音打断了他。  
电话那边略有些沙哑的声音立刻停了下来。  
“我听说，”豪尔赫听起来正从床上翻身而下——或者只是单纯地摔下来了——在阿尔瓦罗的电话听筒里留下沉闷的响声，“我记得在我们正踢欧青赛的时候，我听说巴塞罗那的工作人员来了训练基地两次。为了一个马拉加人。但他拒绝了他们，不是吗?他对我们所有人说他答应过自己的某个兄弟，不想和他在德比里见面。这是真的吗?”  
“Joder。”眉毛剃断了一缕的青年摇着头挂了电话，“你怎么对这些八卦记得这么清楚?”  
“因为我是你们的哥们儿啊。”豪尔赫停顿了一下，不负责任的语气里终于露出了一声幸灾乐祸的浅笑——“祝你好运，阿尔瓦罗。”  
阿尔瓦罗用下颌挂掉了电话。他叹了口气，靠在更衣室木制的墙上，然后又回过头，对着六号球衣竖了个中指。

2.  
假期也不忘辛勤保持状态的中年人在准时吃起主要由水果蔬菜组成的早餐时接到了大都会球场打来的电话。  
“Madre mia，谁这么早就给我打电话?”  
听到熟悉的刻薄里带点惊讶的声音，阿尔瓦罗几乎如释重负般地欢呼了一声，“Iker!”  
他几乎能想象到电话那头男人翻了翻眼睛，挑起眉毛，拿开话筒刷了刷消息提醒，然后又重新把iPhone凑到耳边。“Alva，找我有什么事?”  
“确实有点事和你说。”阿尔瓦罗·莫拉塔换上了一种小小的，有意模仿他八九年前第一次和皇马一队一起训练时那种清澈音色的喉音，好像犯了错的孩子:“你能借我辆车吗?”  
伊克尔·卡西利亚斯脑子里瞬间闪过一些孩子长大了去夜店蹦迪把车撞坏了可怕念头。  
思考了一会儿这个电话号码的真实性，他小心地问:“为什么?”  
“你在马德里吗?”  
“和前几年一样，今天在，明天大概就开车回去了。”阿尔瓦罗想像不到的是，他的老队长不但没有立刻答应，而且正忙着把自己的八串奥迪钥匙藏进抽屉里:“我忙着呢。你要我的车做什么?”  
“你来一下你家门口就知道了。”  
他看见二楼的窗帘动了动，于是又补充道:“——院子我进不来，我在大门口外站着呢。”  
伊克尔藏车钥匙的手瞬间加速。

3.  
马竞的工作人员给阿尔瓦罗拿了一套没有号码的训练服。训练之前，他们让他选一个号码。  
“去办公室吧，”工作人员拦住了他，“更衣室里可能有点吵。”  
为什么不让我进去我能处理好人际关系的我十六岁就认识阿丹了卢卡斯的弟弟是我朋友我昨天已经帮萨乌遛了一晚上柴犬了现在却不能进去打个招呼——莫拉塔心里这样想着，还是默默地跟了过去。  
“你意下如何?”一个助理教练跟着媒体主管和印球衣的工作人员走了过来，他们的西语快得要听不清了，让阿尔瓦罗的眼睑无端地跳动起来，“现在15号以后都是空着的，可惜7号和9号都已经在用了——不过我想Niko应该不太介意你接替他的号码——”  
莫拉塔笑了笑。“让我稍微考虑一下呀。”  
——和那时一样的答复。  
他拿出手机，除了标着一长串爱心的爱丽丝的名字下有一条未读信息，剩下的都是一串马竞朋友发给他的消息。他手指划动，需要翻过三个屏幕，才有他想找的那条沉寂了很久的对话框。  
在赛斯克给他发的最后一句“nene”下面。有两个最后一条消息没有显示过送达的头像，都是他亲手拍下的照片，塞尔吉奥的是他刚进一队是拍的，染着白发带着耳环，这么多年来他一直没有换过;一个是Isco和他的狗，应该是叫Bubu的那条，很小的一只黄色小狗，喜欢舔阿尔瓦罗的耳朵。他那张照片是在泳池边照的，脸几乎隐藏在阳光下，Bubu的毛发倒是清晰可见。这张是他新换上的，因为旁边还趴着他女朋友的狗，阿尔瓦罗和弗朗西斯科交换号码时她大概还在上中学，是个独身态度坚定得要命的女权主义者，从未想过有一天会怀上马拉加人的孩子。  
就是在那时，他们甚至都还单身的时候，他约定永不与他的朋友为敌。

4.  
皇马四号和二十二号的信息都停在1月10日。他们问他是不是要离开伦敦了。他说也许吧。后面的我可能要回马德里了就是未送达消息了。  
再后面还有赫塞的短信，他问他要去法国吗?——阿尔瓦罗有时候确实不知道他在想些什么。现在阿尔瓦罗两周内不知道第几次打开与联系人弗朗西斯科·罗曼·阿拉贡·苏亚雷斯的通信记录，才意识到自己一直没有回复过来自马德里的另一位朋友。  
他打了几个字，又停下了，把它们都删掉。不。他们曾经是想起来时就可以互发短信的那种关系。但现在已经不是了。  
接着他想起法国，想起摩纳哥，想起手机里这个戴着蝙蝠侠棒球帽的男孩也已经半个赛季没上场踢球了。他们会认为他接到过法国球队的报价吗?他们会知道回到马德里是他能做的唯一选择吗?——不，这种事只有赫塞·罗德里格斯编得出来，Isco不会不知道。为什么Isco和塞尔吉奥都不回复自己呢?这两个安达卢西亚人在想什么?  
他想了想，给塞尔吉奥，还有卢卡斯和达尼他们建的讨论组——整整十天杳无音信，现在他和卡斯蒂亚的朋友们在最近联系人里已经离得很远了——发了句有空找我，关上了手机。  
“想好了吗?”耳边的声音好像在对一个突然苏醒的人说话。  
他笑了笑。

5.  
“想好了。我选二十二号。”  
“为什么?一般都是中场穿这个号码吧?”  
“是的。”他用手扶着头，“可我答应过一个朋友。很久以前。等我想起来的时候已经快要失去他了。这个号码就算我来不及的补救措施吧。”

6.  
“——事情就是这样的。”一个举了束蔫巴巴的康乃馨、浑身湿透的莫拉塔，就这样撅着嘴在卡西利亚斯的家门前交代了案情。  
直到他讲到自己训练结束之后去敲了Isco和莎乐美的家门，而对方显然没有任何回应，年长一点的西班牙人才侧身把他让进了他那栋棕色外墙的、窗棂上有爬山虎和紫藤萝覆盖的六居室的正门。  
“他不会原谅你了。”伊克尔开门时还不忘补充道，“其实你从意大利回来的时候，爱丽丝强迫你换掉了和他照的头像，他就不太开心了。”  
“你没在帮忙，Iker。”黑发男孩勉强说道。他想把花扔掉，但阿维拉已经很自然地接过它插进了一个花瓶，并且对他使了一个阿尔瓦罗只有在十六岁之前在父母脸上见过的“你不要乱花钱”的眼神。  
棕发男人甚至没让他坐下，只是拿来一块巨大的毛巾，擦拭起他湿漉漉的头发。然后是他肩头的水迹。上挑的眼睛看了看红白相间的队徽。  
“不错的号码，”捞起过无数足球的双手动作轻柔，只有那双眼睛让他突然意识到自己面对的是皇家马德里的队长，阿尔瓦罗一瞬间决定不提短信、塞尔吉奥、还有他真的很冷需要一件干衣服之类的破事儿了。  
“你身上的水是怎么回事?”伊克尔问，于是阿尔瓦罗知道如果还有哪个所谓的马德里主义者仍将面色如常地迎接他进门的话，大概也只可能是面前这个眼角带点皱纹的人了。  
“我……”他眼泪盈眶。

7.  
“……我走到不知道谁家门口被浇花的水管喷了一身。”阿尔瓦罗太绝望了，他真的擦了擦眼睛:“我简直太倒霉了好吗!”  
门将先生只是勉为其难地拍了拍他实际上比自己还高的肩膀。十五分钟之后，（一定是故意地，）马竞的强力新援只好'可怜兮兮地缩进了一套号码并不合适的蓝色新百伦夹克里。  
“你怎么不开车去?”吝啬的波尔图居民总算小心地抛出了他最关心的问题，“在英国住过的西班牙人都左右不分了吗?”  
“没，”他接过伊克尔塞过来的运动饮料，“但我的车太容易引起注意了。马德里人……你也知道……他们简直就像在它身上做了道西红柿炒菜一样。”  
卡西利亚斯站起来。看了看他。然后轻轻地、隔着干燥的衣服、隔着都灵的灰尘和伦敦的水雾拥抱了他。

8.  
“Madre……”（——即使在这种时候，他也觉得弗朗西斯科关于伊克尔有时像个老母亲的比喻挺正确的。）但Iker显然对他说脏话的行为不是那么满意。

9.  
“我们爱你。”伊克尔说。“无论怎样。我和塞尔吉奥，和isco，和其他所有人。”  
他的脸埋在男人肩头。“可是……”  
“怎么了?”  
他好像给自己刚才的脏话找到借口了，于是干脆一口气说了下去:“……可是塞尔吉奥也不回我短信。”  
阿尔瓦罗侧着脸等着伊克尔答话。  
“你说什么?”  
今天波尔图的守门员也过得很不开心。

10.  
住在城市那头的塞尔吉奥正打算以持续到十点的深度睡眠迎接没有比赛也没有训练的一天。但早上九点半，一通电话吵醒了他。  
不是所有人在他的手机上都有铃声。大多数都是振动。少数是弗拉明戈。极个别是《塞维利亚，有着不一样的颜色》。  
——好吧，这些确实有点老土，可是iPhone要改铃声是很难的。所以此时响起的I took a pill in ibiza的键盘前奏，他不用拿起手机就知道拨号人的名字了。  
“喂，melon，什么事?”  
他直接打开了免提。  
“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，”和他想的一样，对方来势汹汹，但接下来的特殊疑问句还是超出了他的理解范围:“你看你把我们孩子给气成什么样了!”  
“什么孩子啊?”安达卢西亚人笑了，“拉莫斯可不记得什么时候怀了你的孩子。是2014年的事吗?”  
“Me cago!”伊克尔的脏话对塞尔吉奥没有威慑力，倒是坐在奥迪汽车里的阿尔瓦罗打了个喷嚏:“你怎么不回阿尔瓦罗短信啊?”  
“什么?哪个阿尔瓦罗?”  
——塞尔吉奥话音刚落就知道自己完了。阿尔瓦罗可不是什么好名字。  
伊克尔发音里沙哑的那部分急转直下。  
“……马竞的那个。”

11.  
“El rojablanco——你是说莫拉塔?”  
伊克尔那边发出一个含糊的声音。听起来像是在点头。  
但是塞尔吉奥无辜地眨了眨眼睛。“拉莫斯回复了他呀，我还问他要不要和我还有卢卡斯一起吃饭。可是他就再也没理会过我……我以为这小子害怕了呢。”  
“你没有。”伊克尔听起来态度坚决，好像在讨论什么严肃的事情似的，“Alva给我看了他的手机。你那条甚至还显示着未读状态呢。”  
……我一直以为比起Alva你对Isco更上心呢，拉莫斯在心里抱怨，他们又不是吵架的小情侣，怎么会有人心甘情愿承担起岳父岳母的职责?但他在电话里说的是:“我真的回复他了呀。你说的最后一条短信是哪天的事?”  
“1月10日。”  
塞尔吉奥打开iPad，翻了翻和手机共享的网络相册。“Iker，是这样的……”

12.  
——时间回到1月10日。  
“Fernando，”塞尔吉奥用手托着下巴，故作严肃地呼唤朋友的全名:“我很欣赏你的品味。真的。”  
他的好兄弟激动地看着他。塞尔吉奥优雅地（优雅地?）理了理刀叉，在切了两块的主菜上摆成一个X字型。  
“但你这牛排太他妈难吃了。”  
费尔南多·托雷斯看上去要拍桌子了。  
“Hermano，”马竞前锋委屈地说，“你这样会失去我的。”  
塞尔吉奥仿佛知名美食博主一般，点评餐厅时要压低声音:“Fer，我知道你给所有人都发了短信。但你看看，除了我，你这店里有人吗?”  
“真糟糕，”金发前锋双手按着桌子:“过几天我还想叫阿尔瓦罗——我还想叫阿尔瓦罗·莫拉塔过来呢。看来是没戏了。”  
塞尔吉奥端着手机，他正想说什么，但是手腕重重地打翻了桌上的杯子，红色汁液顺着白色的餐巾和布满纹身的手指淌了下来。  
“你没事吧?”桌对面的中年人皱起眉头，“唉，我不该拿你们当试验品来试吃的，不是吗?可是总有些希洪人不喜欢回马德里来……”  
塞尔吉奥拿湿漉漉的手打开锁屏。“这么说，他已经决定要去马竞了?”  
费尔南多立刻把谈话的主语从希洪移回了马德里。“也许吧，不过他看起来挺不在乎的。毕竟他还年轻，踢得也不算糟糕。他就是那种性格。”  
“我知道。可我——”咣地一声，一个笨手笨脚的服务生不但没把酒杯装进收拾餐桌的灰色推车，反而把手机和桌布掀了起来——塞尔吉奥的手机和他用过的一大团纸巾，还有一把牛排刀，一股脑地滚进了手推车。费尔南多拿手挡住了眼睛。塞尔吉奥连声安慰害怕的年轻人，但是他的手机显然已经和他自己刚刚剩下的食物紧紧相拥——塞尔吉奥无奈地看着他挂上了南瓜汤的手机壳，小心翼翼地把正面擦干，清空了短信消息提醒。  
“一切都糟透了，Fer。”  
“塞尔吉奥，”他的金发朋友用那双大得出奇的眼睛望着他，“算了吧，别用这件事伤害他了。你要知道我小时候，全班同学除了我都喜欢皇马……”  
“我听你说过无数次了，”塞尔吉奥打断他:“这个故事。”  
“是啊。”或许是因为下颌的形状，他的朋友不笑的时候看起来总有点忧伤:“可是我总是用它说明，做一个马竞球员有多不容易。比在皇马当21号难多了，真的。”

13.  
“……就是这样。”拉莫斯哀嚎道，“我的手机掉在汤里了。我真的不记得自己点没点开那条短信。”  
“等等，”伊克尔问，“所以所有马竞球员都早就知道这件事了?”  
“没准吧，”塞尔吉奥心不在焉地说，“毕竟费尔南多·托雷斯都知道了。而他回来之后的半个月——我知道得很清楚——他一直都在忙他那难吃得要死的餐厅的事。”  
“不说Fer的餐厅了，”伊克尔问，“我明天就回去了。我想……也许……”  
“什么?”塞尔吉奥问。又好像在鼓励他说下去。  
“我们是不是该见一面?”中年人突然觉得说出这句话格外尴尬。这中间隔了太多的岁月了。在塞尔吉奥第一次问出这句话时他还是个酒后被塞尔吉奥扛回家还能挣扎着爬起来打一局游戏的年轻人，在他最后一次对塞维利亚人提出这个请求时，他们已经老了，各自有一沙发孩子，在早上起来会担心地望望镜中自己的额发。“和Isco他们一起，或者……就我们两个。”  
塞尔吉奥想了想。他说，或许我们该叫上Isco。我们三个。他说。  
那个马拉加男孩也会走吗?他问，像Alva那样越走越远?  
我不知道，他的nene摇摇头，你别问了。  
“Isco在哪里?”伊克尔问。

14.  
——Isco在豪尔赫家。  
马竞中场耐心地看着他。手里还抱着队友的柴犬。  
“怎么想起来到你的马竞朋友家做客了?”大胡子青年笑眯眯地问。  
“你知道为什么。”弗朗西斯科的脸也隐藏在胡子后面，显得他的表情没那么激动:“你和我们都那么熟悉。”  
科克还是那幅搞不懂你们皇马球员人际交往真累还是马竞好天天就吃饭打游戏的态度。他拿手揉了揉柴犬黄色的毛发:“我分明记得萨拉比亚去塞维利亚的时候你们谁也没拿他怎么样。怎么现在搞成这样了?”  
“萨拉说他今天早上来了一次。”Isco摊开双手，“两周了，没有电话，没有短信——他早就决定好的事，却没有和我商量，一句都没有——你见到他的时候就不觉得尴尬吗，兄弟?”

15.  
“你为什么非要拿着康乃馨?”  
“我——我感恩啊。”  
“我觉得你还是把花放下比较好，”卡西利亚斯捏着方向盘说，“它太傻了吧。”

16.  
Koke无奈得眉毛一跳一跳地。他已经拿着Xbox手柄打算去隔壁格里兹曼家了。  
“我能问一句，你到底为什么在生他气，吗?”

17.  
车里的电台播放到SeeB的电音版《I Took A Pill in Ibiza》。不知道为什么，伊克尔把这首歌掐掉了，换了张J balvin的CD播放。  
“你生他气吗?”他问身边的阿尔瓦罗。  
“当然啊。”年轻人气鼓鼓地说。  
“所以，究竟是他的哪一部分把你气炸了啊?”

18.  
2010年。  
阿尔瓦罗沐浴在马拉加的阳光里。他的脸看起来比《物理化学》里的一半男性角色更养眼，比另一半更年轻。  
“所以，”他眯着眼睛，是伊格纳西奥和萨拉比亚看到后肯定想笑的那种表情:“你的狗叫梅西?”  
“怎么了?”Isco得意地抚摸着金毛巡回犬发亮的毛发:“他是世界上最好的运动员!而我的狗是世界上最好的狗!有什么不对吗?”  
“有啊，”莫拉塔打开手机，给他看自己的锁屏——巨大的伯纳乌近景:“因为皇马的随便一个球员都比他强。尤其是劳尔。你对它太不负责了!”  
“我看你是疯了，”Isco的手机屏幕则是一张马拉加的照片:“我和比利亚还有莫伦特斯做过队友，他们才是最棒的。”  
“胡说!劳尔和托雷斯是西班牙最好的前锋!”  
坐在沙滩椅上的Isco抬起头看了他一眼。那时他已经留起了唇下有小小一簇黑色的那种胡茬，但下颌的弧线还很清晰，和他的睫毛一样，在强光下轮廓分明。他又站起来看了他一秒，然后露齿而笑，在阿尔瓦罗嫌弃的目光中给了他一个紧凑的拥抱:“——你烦透了!为什么你总是和我观点不一样?”  
2013年。  
“看，”莫拉塔得意地伸长手臂，“九座欧冠奖杯。没见过吧?”  
Isco像看傻孩子一样盯着他。“劳尔和托雷斯，嗯?”  
阿尔瓦罗装不出严肃的表情了。他走过来，捏着安达卢西亚男孩的脸颊，把额头抵在他凸出的眉骨上:“你真了解我。——为什么你就是不肯被我说服一次?”  
2016年。  
“你是个混蛋。”他对正在给前置镜头对焦的阿尔瓦罗说，“既然你要回来，干嘛还要在四月份对我们这么残忍?”  
“这次不会了，”阿尔瓦罗说，“我永远也不会和你对着干了。我们将永远穿着一件球衣。来，笑一个。”  
他摆出一个职业化的微笑。但Isco听见他的话了，他转过头，认真地，几年来第一次如此失神地摆出一个鬼脸。  
2017年。  
“站住——!”欧冠庆典结束了。更衣室里空无一人，大家都聚在露天场地疯狂的音乐声里。中场球员发疯似的跑过来，抓住比他高半头的前锋的手臂。  
“你究竟是怎么想的?”狂欢过后他的眼神涣散，没有焦点。  
“没有归途了。”阿尔瓦罗脸上出现一种恐惧，一如看见水里玻璃片的赤脚男孩:“我回不去了。”

19.  
“自不量力的那一部分。”  
“自作多情的那一部分。”

20.  
Isco被急着在堡垒之夜里保卫家园的马竞球员推出了家门。他走着走着看见了卡里姆的房子，然后才想起来，他为了听听他的朋友——现在是马竞前锋了——到底说了什么而走到了城市那一头。  
要不要叫谁出去?他一时间想不明白了。他到底在好奇什么?质问什么?为什么他莫名其妙地绕过最终目标而迂回了这么长的一段道路?  
“Isco，”然后他就接到了塞尔吉奥的电话，语气几乎是有人拿枪顶在他脑袋上说的:“你能来一下吗?”  
“你家吗?就现在?”男孩假装自己远在马德里的另一头:“马上就是晚上堵车的时间了啊，队长。”  
“别叫我队长，”塞尔吉奥的口气听起来更像是被威胁了:“Iker回来了。他想看看你。”  
但男孩儿还是不想让自己的两任队长知道他正在附近漫无目的地徘徊的事。他闷在轿车里，装模作样地玩了半个小时手机，然后慢悠悠地开车前往实际上就在下一个街区的塞尔吉奥家。  
已经是傍晚了。他希望队长家能有饭。  
——但他忽略了准备宴席的人是伊克尔·卡西利亚斯。也就是说，他要么什么也吃不到，要么只能品尝到两位业余厨师地狱般的手艺。Isco对着空空如也的餐桌喘息了一声，然后热情地抱住了Iker，这样他就听不到自己胃里饥不择食的响声了。  
“嘿。”棕色头发的男孩从守门员宽阔的削肩后面探出脑袋。除了多了几处情侣纹身以外，他挥舞的手掌和Isco记忆中每一个细节都一模一样。

“——你怎么在这里?”  
“——你怎么不愿意理我?”  
“你自己知道为什么!”可能是相处的时间久了，Isco生气的样子和莎乐美有点像，不是瞪眼或摊手，而是眼睛微微地眯起来，眉毛分得很开:“你以前是马拉加球员，去马拉加以前你是瓦伦西亚球员，这些事对你来说早就无所谓……拜托，我都能想出来你会觉得我怎么说!你现在一定觉得用选号码来逼我生气很明智吧，嗯?”  
“我不是这么想的。”阿尔瓦罗心平气和地说。但接下来他就说不上话了，因为他在签下二十二这两位阿拉伯数字时确实短暂地这么想过。  
“我……”他也不知道自己在说什么，“起码我没有去法国。”  
（“——这孩子在说什么呢?”Iker问。“应该是赫塞和马里亚诺给他留下心理阴影了吧，”塞尔吉奥回答。）  
Isco只是皱眉。他似乎听明白了。  
“你真的愿意穿这个号码吗?”  
“同一件球衣。”阿尔瓦罗说。

塞尔吉奥家有壁炉。炉火噼里啪啦地响着，皮拉尔和她许久未见的来客打了个招呼便穿上大衣离开了，塞尔吉奥坐在沙发上听这着他们说话，不知为何忘记了晚餐。  
“你说马丁、卢卡斯、塞尔吉奥、马尔科和亚力山卓长大了也会变成这样吗?”伊克尔问。Isco和阿尔瓦罗还在有气无力地争论。  
塞尔吉奥正要开口，敲门声便给了他不去想象答案的借口。不过他向门镜里张望了一眼，就瞪大眼睛求助般地转向了Iker，示意他门外的来客不但与今夜的另外三个拜访者有关，而且情态反常。  
——是，没错，这么一大串东西很难用一个表情传达出去。塞尔吉奥淡紫色的厚嘴唇已经扭曲了好几次了。Iker自暴自弃地看了他一眼。然后走过去开门。

21.  
“怎么啦?”伊克尔打开门，看见他曾经的顶头上司——会德语的那个——手足无措地站在门外，“我听说Iker特意回来了，跑完马拉松过来看看……”  
“没事!不要你管!”Iker凶巴巴地说，“更不要别的什么马拉松运动员来管!”  
一头黑色鬈发的男人无奈地摇摇头，“起码让我进去坐下吧?”  
然后他就看见阿尔瓦罗和Isco从守门员肩膀后面探出头来，表情一个比一个紧张。  
“来来来，Alvarito，你别担心，我给你讲讲马亠——”  
“…… ……”  
被格外暴躁的波尔图球员独自关进客厅的劳尔·冈萨雷斯愤愤不平地打通了耶罗的电话。“Fer啊，你不觉得孩子们脾气越来越不好了吗?”  
“劳鲁你清醒一点，你的'孩子'们都已经三十多岁了好吗?”  
“……是不是减少他们每个月和何塞待在一起的日子比较好?”  
费尔南多·耶罗先生直接挂断了电话。

22.  
——皇马队长是一份长期从事可导致神经衰弱的工作。  
——而且，今天他们本身也还像没离开青春期的孩子一样吵闹。


End file.
